<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remind Me Why I'm Here Again by Cookies_and_Chaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648347">Remind Me Why I'm Here Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos'>Cookies_and_Chaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia was pretty sure that she pulled the short straw this patrol. Buffy knows she did. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 11, "Eleven Dark Tunnels".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remind Me Why I'm Here Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The squeal was so high-pitched that Buffy spun around anticipating some kind of demon advancing on them from behind. The fact that Cordelia ran around to hide behind her only reinforced that expectation. Buffy finally lowered her stake and relaxed from her fighting stance when she saw the vicious enemy that had attacked them from behind.</p><p>"A rat? Was that you making that noise?" Buffy asked.</p><p>"I don't like rats. Or sewers. Or filth..." Cordelia shuddered. "Remind me why I'm here again?"</p><p>"Patrol, splitting up, defeating the bad guys." Buffy turned back around and carried on walking.</p><p>"And why isn't Willow here instead?" Cordelia asked, hurrying to keep close to Buffy.</p><p>"If you want a cuddle, Cordelia, all you need to do is ask," Buffy teased and smirked when she got the result she wanted. Namely a little bit of personal space. "Willow's on tech-duty, do you know how to break into secure government files because if you do—"</p><p>"Alright, alright, and Xander?" Cordelia asked.</p><p>"Broken arm, concussion, remember?"</p><p>"Right..." Cordelia glanced over her shoulder and back into the gloom behind them. "So why am I here instead of you being by yourself?"</p><p>"Well, it wasn't so that I didn't get lonely." Buffy stopped at a junction in the sewers and examined the crude map Giles had drawn for them, then led them down the left hand path. "When we get to the vault, I'm going to need to get it open and I can't do that and watch my back at the same time. In comes you and that crossbow."</p><p>Cordelia looked down at the crossbow as if it might jump up and start firing of it's own free will. "And I agreed to this? I don't remember agreeing to this."</p><p>"It was under duress," Buffy said, "a lot of duress... Hey, I think that's it down there. Come on, sooner we get this done, sooner we get out of here and I'll tell everyone that you were a badass who definitely didn't scream when she saw a rat."</p><p>"It was a big rat and I am a badass, thank you very much," Cordelia said, lifting the crossbow a bit higher and striding to keep pace with Buffy, "but, if you emphasis the badass part in front of Xander, I'll play ball for you."</p><p>Buffy was going to point out that Cordelia was pretty much in whether she wanted to be or not by this point but given that the other girl was the one holding the crossbow, it seemed a little ill-advised.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>